The Search for Pabu
by jlybelly
Summary: Written from a prompt on Tumblr. While Bolin is out, he charges Mako and Korra to keep an eye on Pabu, but the little ferret scurries off.  One shot


**Prompt: ****Write about Korra and Mako looking for Pabu! 'Cause I like Pabu. ^w^ Bolin's out on a date (or something) and left them to take care of Pabu, but Pabu ran away. xD Ahahaha, I dunno, is that all right? (from tumblr) (trying to figure out how to credit the person giving me the prompt, but it won't let me do letters between periods :/)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mako, Korra, Bolin, or Pabu, nor do I own any other Legend of Korra you may find in this story. All characters belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for my own amusement (and now yours).**

**All prompts I receive, currently, are received on my rp tumblr account, freshkorra. If you would like to request a prompt, please visit me there, or private message me here directly with your prompt.**

It was late in the evening. Bolin had tasked Mako and Korra with watching Pabu while he showed a couple fangirls around the arena. They weren't exactly giving the fire ferret the expected amount of attention; rather, they were playing chess. (They reasoned with themselves that it was to be better at strategy in the arena.)

"Checkmate," Mako said in a monotone for the fifth time in a row.

"How are you doing that?" Korra asked, shoulders sagging. Mako just shrugged in response, resetting the chess board. Korra glanced around the room sadly, feeling defeated. "Hey, Mako," she began skeptically and concerned. "Where's Pabu?"

"Around."

"I don't see him."

"Korra, I'm sure he'll turn up."

"But Mako, what if he ran off?"

"I—"

"Bolin would be crushed."

Mako hesitated for a moment, then pushed himself off of his position on the floor. "Alright, let's go find him." Korra didn't wait a second; she grabbed Mako by the wrist and sprinted down the stairs from the brothers' attic-home.

"Do ya see him?" she demanded when they got downstairs.

"Nope."

"Come on!" Again Korra grabbed Mako by the wrist and shot off.

It continued like this for some time. Mako casually following Korra around the Probending arena and surrounding area, Korra demanding if Mako saw anything, and them shooting off for another region.

Korra was completely out of breath after an hour like this. "Do… huff huff… see… huff huff…?"

"Nope."

At this point Korra just collapsed on the ground. At least it was soft and grassy; they'd made it outside and halfway into the city by then.

"Korra," Mako began softly, kneeling next to the girl, "I know Bolin's gonna be pretty upset, but we can't kill ourselves over finding Pabu. He's a smart ferret; he'll find his way home."

Korra sat up, pouting. "But Bolin trusted us, Mako. And we failed him."

"And that trust can be earned back," Mako said. "Bolin isn't the type to hold grudges." He gently caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's get back. Bolin's gonna be home, soon, and we'll need to explain what happened to him."

But Bolin was already home, so that when Korra and Mako showed up, the attic looked like a tornado had stormed through it. "Where is Pabu?" demanded the angry Earthbender.

"We… we have to tell you something," Korra began, filled with remorse. She stepped forward and began explaining, "Mako and I were playing chess." Pabu then leaped from the doorframe where he'd been hiding and into Mako's arms, affectionately rubbing his head against the unfazed Firebender's face. "And when we looked up—"

"You decided to take Pabu for a walk!" exclaimed Bolin, running to his brother to retrieve his pet. "That's so thoughtful of you guys!"

Korra turned around slowly, her jaw dropping slightly when she saw the fire ferret. "What?" she mouthed silently to Mako, who shrugged in response. "Err, exactly!" Korra said enthusiastically. Enthusiasm, that was, that didn't last long. Her shoulders immediately slumped, and her face contorted in confusion. Mako simply sauntered over, wrapping his arm around the Avatar's shoulders.

"I told you he'd find his way home."


End file.
